1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a concealed slide fastener in which a pair of fastener element rows is covered up by a pair of fastener tapes on the side exposed to the outside, and more particularly to an automatic lock slider, for such a concealed slide fastener, in which an ornament such as a jewel is attached to a slider body as a knob, instead of a hanging pull tab, for covering the majority part of the slider body.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is currently known to adorn a garment by attaching an ornament to a slider of a slide fastener used on the garment. This conventional art is exemplified by: Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open Publication No. Sho 48-41403, in which a ring is pivotally connected to a pull-tab lug projecting from the upper wing of a slider body, and a tray larger than the slider body and carrying an ornament as a knob is attached to the ring so as to conceal the slider body on the upper side, i.e. the exposed side; Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open Publication No. Sho 62-5007, in which front and rear lugs, the front lug being a snap type, are formed on the upper wing of a slider body, and an ornament larger than the slider body is attached to the lugs in a snap action as a knob, concealing the slider body on the exposed side; Japanese Utility Model Publication No. Hei 1-141612, in which an ornament substantially equal in size to a slider body is fixed to the upper wing of the slider body as a knob; and a Japanese Utility Model Publication No. Hei 2-12888, in which a slider body has a T-shape lug on its upper wing, and an ornament having a T-shape hole is threaded on the T-shape lug as a knob, whereupon the T-shape lug is twisted by 90.degree. to prevent any further rotation of the ornament.
According to any of the foregoing conventional type of a slide fastener in which the slider body is covered up by the ornament, a pair of fastener element rows is exposed to the outside, thus making the attached garment not fashionable. Further, in this conventional type slider, since an ornament can be attached to only the upper wing of the slider body, attaching means for the ornament is merely fixed to the upper wing or pivotally attached to the pull tab lug on the upper wing, both of which could not be adopted in an automatic lock slider.